The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine architecture, and more particularly to an intercooled twin centrifugal compressor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor to pressurize an airflow, a combustor to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Airflow thermal loads within the gas turbine engine vary and are controlled with various systems and methods. Intercooling is an effective scheme to control airflow temperatures, however, configuration of the intercooler as an integral part of the engine may be complex due to the necessity to reroute the airflow through a heat exchanger and transfer the heat from the airflow to a viable heat sink.